merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin: A Hogwarts Adventure.
'A/N: I own nothing of Hogwarts and the professors or students all of those belong to J.K.Rowling. I am just making this story with the Merlin characters added into it. My fifth fanfic of course. But I still hope you will enjoy it. :) MerlinDragonLord. ' 'Prologue.' The letters came early morning on September first. Merlin woke up early that morning due to Gaius gently shaking him awake and waving a letter in his face. "Wazzup? What's happening?" he said sleepily. Gaius stifled a laugh as Merlin sat up, his hair sticking up all over the place. "You've got a letter." Gaius said. "A letter? I never get letters. Who's it from?" he mumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Well open it then." Gaius said as he grabbed the letter. "Hogwarts? Where's that?" he asked, looking at the crest stamped into the wax seal. He looked at the front of the letter. It said in thin spidery green ink. Merlin. Camelot. Court Physician's chambers. ''"How did this get here?" he asked. Gaius held out his arm and let out a shrill whistle. A large black owl fluttered into the room and landed on Gaius's outstretched arm. Merlin's mouth dropped open in shock. He opened the letter and read out loud. "Merlin. You have been invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A professor will arrive at Camelot at eleven and will Apparate with you first to Diagon Alley then to Hogwarts. Another parchment is enclosed for the list of equipment. Signed Professor Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Head of Gryffindor House." He had no idea he would be picked to go to a magic school. 'The letters received. Three other people had recieved the same letters through their bedroom windows. The first was Prince Arthur, the second Lady Morgana, and third Gwen who was the Lady Morgana's maid. They all knew that they could let no one know about this as Camelot was a kingdom where all magic and enchantments were banned on penalty of death. Unfortunately for Arthur his father was King Uther. When Gwen saw her letter she ran all the way to the Lady Morgana's chambers. Gwen knew that she could trust her mistress with this secret. But as Gwen reached her mistress's room she relized that Arthur was inside the room. He and Morgana had also recieved the same letter as her. "This is outrageous!!!!" Arthur yelled, as he saw Morgana and Gwen clutching the same letter in their hands. "You don't have to shout!" Morgana exclaimed, "Do you want everyone to hear about this?" "I am the Prince!!!!!" Arthur yelled. "Yes we're all well aware of this fact!!!" Morgana snapped. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Morgana called. It was Merlin he entered the room, shuting the door behind him. "Merlin." Arthur said, trying to hide the letter behind his back. Then he saw Merlin was holding the same letter. "This just gets better and better." he said sarcastically. "Who next my father himself?!!!" Merlin stared at Arthur. "You know what this means don't you?" Merlin said his face paling. "What?!!!! Merlin!!!!! What could it possibly mean that we haven't worked out already?!!!!!" Arthur yelled. "It means we all have magic and weae all now fugitives." Merlin started; looking at everyone in the room one at a time as their faces recognised the fear in Merlin's voice and mirrored it, all except for Athur whose expression remained angry. "NO!! YOU DON'T SAY MERLIN!!!! WE NEVER FIGURED THAT OUT!!! NOT FOR A MINUTE HAD IT EVEN CROSSED OUR MINDS!!!!" Arthur yelled, "I'M THE PRINCE!! I CAN'T HAVE MAGIC!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!!!! WHAT SHALL I TELL MY FATHER?!!!!" "ARTHUR SHUT UP!!!!" Merlin yelled. Everyone stared at him in shock.No one had ever dared to shout at Artur except for Uther. Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a gobsmacked goldfish. No one had ever seen Merlin yell like that. "You'll endanger all our lives if anyone hears you." Merlin added. "You're right of course. I was stupid." Arthur said. "But I'll have you cleaning out the stables for yelling at me like that." Merlin smiled a grim smile. '''Four friends. Four professors. They remained in Morgana's chambers until four professors each wearing different coloured robes appeared out of thin air. “Are you ready and prepared to go and buy your stuff for school.” “Wait a minute. No one said anything about a school!!!!” Arthur yelled. “It was in the letter!” Gwen, Morgana and Merlin replied exasperatedly. Arthur said nothing although he looked slightly sheepish. He had never been one for reading much. “Will we learn how to do that disappearing thing you just did?” Merlin asked with keen interest. “When you become of age. This means your sixth year.” “How many years are there in all?” Gwen and Morgana asked in unison. “Seven.” “Seven?!!!!” Arthur exclaimed incredulously. “I can’t be gone for seven years!!!!! My name should never have been chosen. I am the Prince. A future King.” “WE KNOW!!!!” Gwen, Morgana and Merlin yelled. “I can’t be a sorcerer. My father will kill us all.” Arthur said. Merlin realised the signs. The Prince was starting to panic. “This doesn’t mean you have magic. It’s just a chance for you all to see how the other half live. Perhaps it will make you see that sorcerer’s don’t all mean harm to your kingdom.” The professors replied. ‘All except for me. That doesn’t count for me or Morgana. We were born like this. There is nothing we can do to change that.’ ''Merlin thought looking at Arthur whose expression was calmer now and then at Morgana who was looking just slightly upset. Little did Merlin know was that Morgana was sort of thinking along the same lines as him. “We must hurry now. We need to get to Diagon Alley to buy you wands, robes, broomsticks and a pet that you will be allowed to take with you.” The professors said. “Then we must get to Hogwarts in time for the sorting.” “Sorting?” the four friends questioned. “It determines what house you will be put in at Hogwarts. Now we must leave. Each of you must grab one of our arms and we will take you to Diagon Alley.” Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana each took a hold of one of the four professors’ arms and Disapperated. '''Diagon Alley. The four friends arrived with their escorts at a brick wall at the outside of a pub. The four friends felt absolutely terrible their first experience of Apparation had not been a memorable one. They staggered about, trying not to be sick. "Never again. Never again." Arthur moaned. "For once Arthur I think we all totally agree with you." Merlin muttered. "It will subside soon." the professors said. "Just to let you know none of you will need to take these wands home with you. Therefore they will remain at Hogwarts during the holidays. No time will change in Camelot. When you return to Camelot. Life will return to normal. You will be allowed home for Christmas and summer holidays during the school year and you will find that no time has changed for you. We will then collect you on the first of September next year to experience your second year at Hogwarts." Arthur groaned. "So when we return to Camelot for Christmas. No time will have passed?" "That is correct Mr. Pendragon." "Phew. I was worried that I would have to explain to my father as to why I was away for four months and then for seven years all together." Arthur said clearly happy that the sorcerers had managed to stop time in the kingdom of Camelot. "Wait. Where are we?" Merlin asked. "Outskirts of Diagon Alley. There should be another two students you will be meeting already waiting on the other side of this wall." one of the professors said. "We have to climb over?!!!" Merlin yelped. "No. Three up...... two across." the same professor said tapping the wall with a wand. The wall opened to reveal Diagon Alley. "Here's your money and enjoy. Remember the stuff we told you to buy. Ah. There is the other new student. What is your name boy?" the professors asked the boy on the other side of the wall. He was standing beside another professor of Hogwarts the other professor joined the others. "My name is Mordred." he said. Somehow from the boy just saying his name Merlin got shivers down his spine. Then Merlin remembered where he had heard the name. It was the young druid boy that he, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana had all helped rescue from Uther's clutches. Merlin looked at the others. From the looks on their faces they had all also recognised Mordred. There was a girl standing behind Mordred. Merlin recognised her immediately. "Freya?" he asked looking at her. She smiled "Merlin!" she yelled, pushing past Mordred and hugging him. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Mordred stared at him like he was a complete stranger. "I and Freya grew up together as children. She lived in Ealdor." Merlin lied, hoping that none of them would realise. But they seemed to accept it as the truth and turned back to Mordred. Mordred stared at Merlin. "We will be waiting here. Off you go. Remember a wand, robes and a pet." the five professors called as they headed off down Diagon Alley. 'Troublesome pets.' The six of them had already brought their wands and robes and were now heading off in the direction of a pet shop called The Magical Mengarie. They entered the shop, the bell above the door making a welcoming tinkling sound. They looked around the shop. Gwen stopped to look in a cage full of little tabby kittens. Morgana stopped to look at a black corn snake which was asleep in a tank. Mordred was looking at a group of ferrets. Freya and Merlin were looking at the owls and Arthur was looking at a black cat, which the label indicating the species, said it was half cat and half kneazal. Suddenly a huge ginger striped cat jumped onto Arthur's head. "OW!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!! OW!!!!" Arthur yelled trying to grab the cat. But it scratched his hand small beads of blood appeared on the surface of his skin. "Crookshanks!!!" the shop owner yelled running over to grab the cat. Merlin, Morgana, Mordred, Freya and Gwen just laughed at the sight of Arthur with the ginger cat on his head. "DON'T STAND THERE LAUGHING MERLIN HELP ME!!!!!" The cat leapt at Merlin next. Merlin raised his arms to cover his face but the cat just sat on the floor by his feet. Merlin peered under his arms and saw the cat staring at him trying to play the innocent act. He lowered his arms carefully and slowly just in case the cat decided to leap at him. But the cat just sat there. Merlin smiled. The shop owner grabbed the cat and stuffed it back into a cage hanging from the ceiling. "I'm so sorry." she said turning to Arthur and helping him to his feet. Arthur stood there his face and hands covered in scratches. Merlin felt a bit guilty for having laughed. Arthur looked at the scratches and sighed. "Oh don't worry about those dear I have a potion that will make those scratches look like it happened a week ago. Just remember to keep applying it and they will soon disappear."she said reaching behind the desk and grabbing a small glass bottle. She handed it to Arthur with another apology. "Thanks." Arthur said and started to apply to potion to the scratches. As the woman had said the scratches faded and healed. If Merlin and the rest of Arthur's friends hadn't been stood there watching the whole ordeal they really would have thought that those scratches occured weeks ago. After a while they came out of the shop. Gwen was carrying a tiny tabby kitten with chocolate brown eyes like hers. Arthur was carrying the black cat which was half kneazal. Morgana with the black corn snake which was wrapping itself around her wrist. Mordred with a black ferret. And Merlin and Freya came out carrying a owl cage each. Merlin had brought a barn owl whereas Freya had brought a tawny owl. They ran back to the professors who were still standing where they said they'd be. "Are you all ready to go to Hogwarts?" "Yeah." they cheered, even Arthur seemed excited. They took hold of a professors' arm and then they disapperated. 'The Sorting.' They had now reached Hogwarts. They had to walk through Hogsmeade to get there though, because as the professors had explained to them you couldn't Apparate directly to Hogwarts. They were waiting in the entrance chamber. It was dark outside now. "What do you think will happen when we go inside?" Merlin asked, slightly worried. "I don't know." Arthur replied, holding his sword tightly. The doors opened and the professors came out. "They are ready for you now." the group of them walked into the room. Merlin noticed that Arthur was gripping the handle of his sword even tighter, his knuckles turning white. They gathered at the front of the great hall. There was a stool with a hat placed on it in front of them. The professors went and took their places at the staff table. "When I callyour name, you must come up here and place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall called, "Arthur Pendragon." Arthur walked slowly up to the stool muttering "Okay relax, it's just a stupid test. Like the one you was set by Anhora." He sat on the stool with the hat on his head. "Hmmm......." the hat said, "Brave and courageous. Bold and strong. Yet you can make wrong decisions, and can be easily influenced. I think it will be...... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the hat yelled. Th Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Arthur took off the hat and placed it back on the stool. "See Merlin. Piece of cake." he muttered punching Merlin on the arm as he passed to sit at the Gryfindor table. "Morgana." Professor McGonagall called. Morgana walked up to the stool. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She placed the hat on her head. "Sneaky one you are." the hat said, "Cunning and sly, a bit devious. You have your nice streak though. Better be...... SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!" Morgana went over and sat down at the Slytherin table. Gwen looked at Merlin slightly confused. "I don't know what the hat was talking about? Morgana is a nice person. I don't understand!" "Don't worry Gwen." Merlin whispered, focusing back on the hat as Mordred placed it on his head. It had barely even touched the top of his head before the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!!!!!!" Mordred smirked. His cold icy blue eyes met Merlin's for a minute each of them holding th others gaze. Merlin shuddered. Mordred's smirk became even more pronounced, and then he went and sat beside Morgana at the Slytherin table. "Guinevere." Out of the corner of his eye Merlin noticed Arthur pay more attention to Gwen then should be allowed for a Crown Prince of Camelot to pay to a servant. Merlin shook his head and returned to concentrating on Gwen. "Kind and caring. Honest and helpful. You are a loyal friend and can always be trusted." the hat said. "So I think....... HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!" and so Gwen joined the Hufflepuff table. Merlin noticed that Arthur looked really depressed that Gwen wasn't joining him. Merlin smiled, something was going on between them and he was going to find out what it was. "Merlin." '''Oh no! Now it's my turn. I hope I'm put in the same house as Arthur so I can protect him easily.' ''He thought as he sat on the stool. His face was pale as he placed the hat on his head, it slipped right over his bright blue eyes. "Mmm...... difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either.You've had to make some tough decisions. You have your secrets and your destiny of course." the hat said. Merlin swallowed hoping that the hat would not say anymore. As Arthur was already looking interested in the secret and destiny part. But the hat wasn't done, "Wise and brave. But the question is where to put you? I know....... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!" the hat yelled. Merlin grinned. He noticed Arthur rolling his eyes but he didn't care. He was in Gryffindor and he could protect Arthur. "Freya." Freya sat on the stool. Merlin looked at her with interest now. "Hmmm..... you are brave and kind." '''Yes she's going to be with us!!' ''Merlin cheered in his head. But yet again the hat hadn't finished. "Honest and true. Wise and yet a daydreamer. So I think....... HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!" Freya went and sat next to Gwen. She looked at Merlin sadly. Merlin groaned and put his head in his hands. "No. Why?!!!" he muttered. Arthur looked at his servant bemused that he would have reacted like that about that girl. "Right food." Professor McGonagall called, clapping her hands. Gleaming silver platters of food appeared on every table. "Finally." Arthur said, "I'm starving!" "No surprise there then." Merlin muttered. "What?" Arthur said, glaring at Merlin. "I said there's chicken there then." Merlin replied hoping Arthur wouldn't have noticed. "Oh yeah! I love chicken!" Arthur said, putting the chicken on his plate. Merlin smirked. While they were eating Professor McGonagall came up to them. In her arms she held long thin twigs. "What on earth is that?!" Arthur asked through a mouthful of chicken. "These are your wands. If you want to be the part you have to look the part. Your other items will be waiting for you in your dormitories." she said, handing a wand to Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Mordred and Freya. "After dinner you will meet with your prefects in the entrance hall and they will lead you to your house dormitory." 'Houses, Duels and Enemies.' After dinner, they all trooped into the entrance hall. There were so many sorcerers. Some, obviously the older years, were already heading towards their house dormitory. "What do you think we have to do?" Freya whispered to Merlin. "I don't know. Just stay close to me." he said. She clung to his right arm as he walked up to Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Mordred. "Well? What do we do now? We don't know anyone here, so how are we supposed to know who our prefect." Arthur said, his temper rising. Just then a boy with pale blond hair and grey eyes walked up to them. "My name is Draco Malfoy." he said, in a drawling voice, "And you lot are?" "I'm Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot; this is Merlin, Guinevere, Morgana, Mordred and Freya." Arthur replied indicating each person as he spoke. "I'm in Slytherin too." he said, looking at Morgana and Mordred. Something about this boy's tone gave Merlin the creeps. He didn't like him one bit. "Trust me you don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he gave a pointed look at Merlin, Freya, Arthur and Guinevere as he said this. Morgana just continued to stare at Draco. "I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves thanks." Merlin retailiated. Draco sneered. " Meet me tonight then on the fourth floor and we'll have a wizards duel. You and Arthur. See if you can stick up for your friends with your face on backwards." Draco said threateningly. "Watch it you!!!" Arthur snarled, gripping his sword. Just then from by the grand staircase a voice called out: "Gryffindor this way!!!" "You'd better go." Draco sneered at Merlin and Arthur. "I'll take you two, down to the Slytherin common room." he took off, Morgana and Mordred behind him. Arthur and Merlin said goodbye to Freya and Gwen and went after their own house prefect, just as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were called. "I'll show that Draco who's....... who's........ well king!!!!" Arthur fumed as he ran up the staircase, Merlin beside him. "Arthur how are you supposed to fight him off. We've only just got here and already we've started a fight. You don't even know any spells yet." "Yes but I have my sword." Arthur said. "Arthur you can't!!!!!!!" Merlin cried incredulously. They reached the seventh floor and followed the prefect along the corridor until they came to a portrait of a very fat lady. "This is the entrance to the common room. You will need a password to get in. This year the password is: Blithering Humdinger!" the prefect said. The portrait swung open and revealed a room filled with comfy red armchairs, and a roaring fireplace. They all trooped inside the common room and the portrait swung shut. "For those of you who are new to Hogwarts. My name is Percy Weasley and I'm the prefect for Gryffindor house. The staircase on your left is to the girl's dormitory nd one on your right is for the boys. You will find that your stuff is already upstairs. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students ad no one is allowed to leave their dormitory at night. Any rule breaking and you will lose house points and I need not remind you that Gryffindor needs to win the house cup this year." "Shut up Percy. No one wants to hear you rabbiting on." two boys with the same ginger hair as Percy yelled. The new students laughed. Percy sighed. "Fred and George my two identical twin brothers. Is Ronald with you too?" "Yep. Ickle Ronnikins is here with us." they called back. "Shut up." the boy called Ron muttered. "Right bed." Percy called. The news sudents groaned and went the staircases to the dormitory. Arthur and Merlin leapt onto their beds and grabbed their new stuff. "So not only are we expected to act like them. We have to dress like them too." Arthur groaned. Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Somethings just aren't meant to be. I thought that Arthur being here would change his opinion of magic. But it seems to just be hardening his mind to it. He'll never know who I really am.''' "Right so we are going to plan a way of getting out of here when everyone is in bed so that we can get to the fourth floor to duel that Draco." Arthur said. 'And he's still set on that battle.' ''' Merlin thought. "So you what to sneak out of the dormitory at night do you?" a voice called from the shadows, it actually sounded like two voices but Merlin wasn't sure. They froze and turned to look in the direction of the voice. Fred and George stepped out of the shadows. "Well that's easy. George if you will." Fred said, indicating his twin. George held up a piece of parchment as they moved over to the bed. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said, tapping the page with his wand. Writing began to appear on the page. "What the......." Arthur said, shocked as the writing formed completely on the page. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map?" Merlin read. "We owe them so much." Fred said, "We borrowed' ''it from Filch's office in first year and we '''forgot' ''to put it back." he and George smirked. "It's yours. Teach that Draco a lesson for us. Also you should ask Harry if you can borrow his invisibility cloak. We'll put in a good word for you." they ran off to find Harry, leaving Merlin and Arthur with the map. As they looked at it they realized that there was little ink footprints appearing on the map and by the footprints it said the person's name. "Wicked." Arthur muttered. Merlin looked up, but he was surprised to find not anger or fear at the magic before him but a pure look of awe. He smiled. Arthur looked up and noticed Merlin smiling. "What are you looking so happy about?" "Nothing." Merlin hastily replied, looking back at the map. Just then the door burst open and Fred and George came running back in with a black haired boy behind them. "Harry. Merlin. Harry. Arthur." they said, gesturing to them. "Harry's agreed to let you borrow his invisibility cloak for tonight. He dislikes Draco as well." Harry handed them the silvery cloak. "Just make sure your feet are covered." Fred added. "We'll create a diversion. ''Accio ''fireworks." he said, waving his wand above his head. His trunk burst open and a bunch of fireworks whizzed out into his arms. "Put the cloak on and follow us." Arthur and Merlin grabbed the map and threw the cloak over themselves. "Invisible cloak." Arthur scoffed. "Did it work?" Merlin poked his head out and was surprised to see that his and Arthur's bodies had disappeared. "Arthur you better see this." Arthur stuck his head out and was stunned into silence. "Wow........." "Put your heads back in and let's go." Fred said, they went down the staircase and into the common room. Fred, George and Harry lit the fireworks with their wands. "Go." Harry whispered. Arthur and Merlin headed towards the portrait. George ran ahead pushed it open, climbed out, then he moved aside to let Arthur and Merlin pass. "George get back in here now!!!" Percy ordered. "Good luck." George whispered, "Get back before eleven o'clock otherwise you won't be able to get back in." he climbed back through the portrait and into the common room. Arthur and Merlin went down to the fourth floor. Stepping to one side when a ghost or teacher walked past them. They reached the fourth floor without too much hassle. They opened the door to the fourth floor and went inside. They could see Draco and his two cronies standing by the fire. They pulled off the cloak and Merlin put it in his pocket. "We're here." Arthur called. "Good. I starting to think you'd be too chicken to show up." Draco drawled. Arthur scowled. They pulled out their wands. Merlin knew that this wasn't going to end well. The two of them inclined their heads to the other and took three steps away from the other. Draco raised his wand as Arthur tried to do the same. It looked weird, the Prince of Camelot holding a magical instrument. Draco waved his wand in Arthur's direction, there was a puff of green smoke and Arthur was gone!!!! Merlin was stunned. He looked aound for Arthur but all he could find was Arthur's wand and his armour. But wait what was in the armour? Merlin reached inside and felt something furry, he recoiled. Just then a white rabbit hopped out. Merlin burst out laughing. Arthur had turned into a rabbit. The rabbit glared at him. "It is not funny Merlin!!!!" It said in Arthur's voice which just made Merlin laugh even harder. The rabbit tutted irritably. "Now you have to take his place. After we have beaten you I think we'll feed Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, your friend." Draco said. Merlin gulped this is what he had been dreading. But he couldn't let them harm Arthur even more. He knew the wand would be no use to him. So he did what he did best. ''"Forp Fleoghe!!!!!!" he yelled his eyes flashing gold. Draco and his cronies went flying backwards. They and rabbit- Arthur sared at Merlin in shock. They then ran. Mrlin crouched down beside Arthur who was staring at him with an accusing expression on his face. Merlin reached out to turn Arthur back into his normal self. Well Arthur knew now he should have felt happy but he didn't. Arthur flinched. Tears welled in Merlin's eyes. They flashed gold and Arthur was back to his normal self. "Arthur......" Merlin said. Arthur stared at him with a hurt expression. "You have magic." "Yes. Arthur. I'm sorry I wanted to tell you really I did." Merlin said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Save it!!!! I thought you were my friend. But you've lied to me all this time!!!!" Arthur yelled, the hurt clear in his voice. He left to return to the dormitory leaving Merlin on his own. Merlin returned to the dormitory alone. He didn't bother with the cloak. He was so upset by the hurt he had seen on Arthur's face. He went straight up to the dormitory. He saw Arthur lying on his bed, Merlin knew he was just pretending to be asleep. He lay down. "Arthur. I'm sorry." he said. Arthur didn't reply. He knew he could hear him, he was just ignoring him. Merlin cried himself to sleep that night. 'Lost and Alone. The next morning no one would speak to Merlin except from Mordred and Freya. Arthur sat at the table with Guinevere and Morgana, trying to keep his distance from Merlin. Every so often Merlin would feel Arthur's eyes on him and would look up, but every time he did so Arthur would send him a distainful and hurt look, and would immediately turn away and ignore his friend. Those looks that Arthur sent hurt Merlin more than the fact that Arthur wasn't speaking to him and probably would never speak to him again. Tears pricked his eyes as Freya and Mordred came to sit next to him. Was this what he had been reduced to? Stuck down to only two friends? Would Gwen speak to him? Merlin didn't know. "What lesson you got first?" Mordred asked Merlin, in the hope of taking his mind off of what Arthur had said to him last night. Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't care, either way Arthur would still hate him. "I've got potions, with the Gryffindors, so that'll be you as well." Mordred said, but he soon gave up. The bell rang and the students filed out of the hall towards their separate lessons. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs first years had Herebology together, while the first years Slytherins and Gryffindors had Potions together. "I'll see you later Merlin." Freya said, she smiled sadly and waved at him as she left. Merlin didn't return it. Merlin just watched as Arthur left the hall with Morgana and Guinevere. "Come on." Mordred said, throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulder, leading him towards the dungeons. 'Potions Class with Snape.' The first years Slytherins and Gryffindors stood outside the door for the potions lesson. The dungeons were dark and murky, with only a greenish light to illuminate the corridor enough so that the students didn't walk into each other. All the Slytherins were excited for this lesson as Snape was also their head of house, so they were all chatting excitedly. While the Gryffindors stood to one side. They had all heard about the rumour that Snape favourtisms the Slytherins, and they weren't looking forward to it. Mordred had made Merlin stand between him and Arthur like a constant awkward block. In the hope that the two of them would start talking to each other again. But there was no such luck. There was one small conversation however that went on between Merlin and Arthur, when Snape arrived at the classroom and had allowed them to enter the room. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape ordered in his nasal voice. Merlin had turned round to Arthur with whom he was sitting next too, yet again thanks to Mordred, and said: "Hey Arthur. He looks like your Uncle Agravaine." At first Arthur had given Merlin a distainful look, but then he had looked at Snape and had to hide his face in his arms as he had burst into a fit of sniggers. Merlin smiled, it seemed that getting back into Arthur's good books was going to be a breeze. That was the case, until Snape had yelled at them both. "Mr Pendragon, put your lazy, insolent head up this instant. and Mr Merlin please do stop giggling like insolent little children and stop acting like the dunderheads that I thought you were. Twenty points from Gryffindor!!!" "That's not fair Snape!" Merlin and Arthur roared in unison. "Another ten points from Gryffindor, for clear lack of disrespect!! In this class you will behave, otherwise you will be out of Hogwarts." Snape said. "Yes Snape." Merlin and Arthur said with a slight smirk. Mordred caught sight of that smirk and knew in a instant what they were planning. "Sir!!!! You insolent brats!!!! Sir!!!!" Snape yelled in frustration. "There's no need to call us Sir. Professor." Merlin and Arthur said, ther mischievous smirks clear on their faces. The whole class burst out laughing at Snape's shocked expression. Snape looked like he had been slapped round the face, by a fish. "Get out." Snape muttered. The two boys laughed even more. But then Peeves chose that as his cue to enter the room and start insulting Snape. He had heard everything from the corridor outside. Snape, Snape, what shall you do. Now all your students, choose to laugh at you. You stink like a cow's rear end, you're as slimy as a slug, your hair's greasy too. Snape, Snape, what shall you do. Now all your students choose to laugh at you!!!!" Peeves cackled as he floated around the ceiling. Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:Merlin Category:Hogwarts Category:Morgana Category:Mordred Category:Arthur Category:Gwen